Les bons mots font les bons amis
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: 100 mots pour le dire, 100 mots pour en rire... Les bons mots font les bons amis ! Recueil de drabbles en réponse au défi de Pom Pom Power : "Proverbes et dictons". Jeux de mots, traits d'esprit et bonne humeur garantis ! COMPLET
1. Les plaisanteries les plus courtes

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K voire K+ pour le petit côté grivois

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre vient du proverbe « Les bons comptes font les bons amis »

Notes de l'auteur : ceci est un recueil de drabbles au sens propre : 100 mots tout rond à chaque fois (merci à Word de compter pour moi !) ; je crois bien que je vais en faire ma spécialité !

Je l'ai écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power, qui remet à l'honneur tous les personnages secondaires ; il s'agit de ma réponse au défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Comme pour « Le colonel Moutarde », vous pouvez me demander un drabble (plusieurs même si vous voulez !) ; un personnage ou un pairing + un dicton ou un proverbe : un drabble tout beau tout chaud dans les 48 heures ! C'est pas cool ça ?

Allez, bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures**

_Oh, par Merlin, il a deux têtes ! Ah non, ce sont ses fesses … _

_Félicitations ! C'est une fille ! ..._

_Quel joli bébé troll vous venez de mettre au monde … _

_Mais, il est chauve ce petit ; c'est vraiment un Weasley, hum ?_

_Ça alors, deux pour le prix d'un ! Vous me l'aviez caché petite coquine !_

_Ah, lui aussi sort par le siège … Argh, non, c'est bien sa tête ! _

Essoufflée, épuisée, énervée, Molly maudit ce stupide guérisseur qui osait blaguer pendant son accouchement, songeant combien les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors, votre verdict ?

Je l'ai écrit le premier avril, forcément. Les jumeaux Weasley méritaient bien un petit cadeau !

Tout de suite, deux autres drabbles !


	2. Le travail c'est la santé

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K voire K+ pour le petit côté grivois

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Le travail c'est la santé**

Caché derrière une impressionnante pile de dossiers, ses petites lunettes en équilibre sur son nez, il rédigeait sans relâche des notes, des missives, des rapports.

Parce que rien ne comptait plus que son travail.

Parce que rien de plus que son travail ne pouvait compter désormais.

Rétrogradé par ses supérieurs, rejeté par les siens, repoussé par Pénélope ... Il ne lui restait rien.

Il posa sa plume, releva la tête et poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Le bazar sur son bureau n'était rien face au désordre de son esprit. Heureusement il lui restait le travail.

Il reprit sa plume.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pauvre Percy, non ?

Heureusement, la suite de suite !


	3. Ne rien faire c'est la conserver

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K voire K+ pour le petit côté grivois

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ne rien faire c'est la conserver**

« Penny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Il travaillait depuis trop longtemps ; il délirait certainement.

Elle sourit, s'excusa, approcha.

Il resta sans réagir.

Puis considéra qu'il lui restait un rapport à relire, quelques notes à rédiger encore, qu'il aimait le travail bien fait, que ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire, mais il se sentit soudain si stupide, ces mots sonnaient si faux, qu'il se contenta de balayer son bureau d'un mouvement libérateur avant d'étreindre passionnément Pénélope.

Et tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur le bois lustré, il songea que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors, ils ne sont pas mignons tous les deux ? Ça mérite une petite review, non ?

Le titre est un hommage à la chanson d'Henri Salvador.

Beaucoup des drabbles qui vont suivre fonctionnent par paire. Donc deux autres drabbles jeudi ou vendredi ! A bientôt !


	4. Au royaume des aveugles

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama et RobiinLalune !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois**

Il fixait sans rien dire son reflet défiguré dans le miroir cabossé, songeant qu'il avait salement morflé ce coup-ci.

Mais il eut un ricanement en se rappelant que l'autre en face ne s'était même pas relevé. Et une grimace déforma ce qui restait de son visage.

Peu importait finalement. Il faisait parti de l'élite des aurors. Et ce n'était pas quelques cicatrices qui l'empêcheraient de faire son job. Même estropié, il valait bien mieux que la plupart des bureaucrates qui hantaient les couloirs du ministère.

Et après un dernier regard sans concession, il enfonça son œil magique dans son orbite.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors ? Une petite review s'il-vous-plaît ?

Tout de suite, un autre !


	5. La paille dans l'oeil du voisin

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama et RobiinLalune !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**On voit la paille dans l'œil de son voisin **

**mais pas la poutre dans le sien**

Ça lui avait fait un sacré choc de revoir Maugrey.

Il avait vraiment morflé ce coup-ci.

Son nez, sa jambe, et maintenant son œil. Que resterait-il bientôt de lui ? Kingsley trouvait la question légitime .

Alastor Maugrey, son mentor, son modèle, son ami même, incarnait aujourd'hui tout ce qu'il rêvait d'être un jour. Aujourd'hui oui ; et demain ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il aurait percuté de plein fouet l'étagère près de la porte si une voix rocailleuse n'avait hurlé à temps : « Vigilance constante ! »

Autant pour lui. Maugrey serait toujours un auror hors pair …

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu parce qu'il y en a deux autres demain ...


	6. Jeux de main, jeux de vilain

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K voire K+ pour le petit côté grivois

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama et RobiinLalune !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Jeux de main, jeux de vilain**

Mandy soupira.

Là, cachée dans ce placard poussiéreux, elle songea que décidément ce n'était plus possible : elle trouvait vraiment déplorable d'avoir à dissimuler sa relation avec Adrian. Tous ça à cause des préjugés et des qu'en dira-t-on !

Hélas, les clichés avaient la peau dure et tous s'y cassaient les dents : Gryffondors prétentieux, fayots de Serdaigles, vilains Serpentards, abrutis de Pouffsouffle. Foutaises !

Mais quand elle sentit la main experte d'Adrian s'aventurer le long de sa cuisse sous sa jupe, elle songea avec malice que finalement tout n'était pas si faux : jeux de main, jeux de vilain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors ?

Et maintenant le point de vue d'Adrian ...


	7. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K voire K+ pour le petit côté grivois

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama et RobiinLalune !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Le jeu en vaut la chandelle**

Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de se prendre quelques gifles bien senties, parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il pousse trop loin quand même, Mandy n'était pas une fille facile ; mais, globalement, il pouvait balader tranquillement ses mains sur son corps sans trop craindre de se faire taper sur les doigts.

Et là, bien abrité dans ce sombre placard où il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait les courbes alléchantes de sa petite amie, Adrian songeait que même s'il devait cacher sa liaison, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Oh oui. Surtout dans le noir !

Et il poursuivit son exploration.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous aimez ? Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Merci !

Deux autres mardi ou mercredi. Bonne soirée !


	8. La bave du crapaud

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K voire K+ pour le petit côté grivois

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune et Tigrou19 !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe**

En deux trois sauts maladroits et patauds, il finit par atteindre le rebord de la table, s'étalant dans une mare visqueuse ; là, il gonfla fièrement sa gorge pustuleuse et émit un croassement sonore digne d'un pet de dragon.

Pathétique.

Ce crapaud n'avait vraiment aucun sens des réalités. Comme son maître en somme.

Comment osait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'elle et lui ? ... Yerk !

Ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun. Rien. Même si par un malheureux concours de circonstance, ils devaient partager le même dortoir.

Elle lui tourna délibérément le dos et hulula fort son désapprobation et son dédain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors ? Je vous ai arraché quoi, un sourire, un fou rire, une moue dégoûtée ? Que vous inspire les amours déçues de Trevor pour Hedwige ? Dites-moi tout !


	9. Il n'y a pas de grenouille

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K voire K+ pour le petit côté grivois

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune et Tigrou19 !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Il n'y a pas de grenouille qui ne trouve son crapaud**

Atterrissant dans une flaque de lumière, il croassa de dépit et se hâta vers un recoin plus sombre.

Certes, il n'était qu'un crapaud ordinaire ; mais n'était-elle pas un oiseau nocturne ? La fraîcheur des ténèbres aurait pu abriter leurs étreintes ... Mais cette chouette mal emplumée était trop sottement fière !

Bondissant à nouveau il finit par heurter … Croaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Le coup de foudre !

Elle était si belle : ses pustules violettes formaient le mot « cafard » sur toute la largeur de son visage ; trop sexy !

Il se rengorgea et bondit à sa suite.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toutes mes excuses à cette pauvre Marietta ...

A vendredi pour deux nouveaux drabbles !


	10. l'oisiveté est mère de tous les vices

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K+ pour le petit côté grivois (c'est normal, on parle des Malfoy là !)

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha et Zelda-sama !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**L'oisiveté est mère de tous les vices**

Narcissa s'ennuyait. Prodigieusement.

Pour tromper l'ennui, elle paressa au lit jusqu'au déjeuner, où elle engloutit trois boîtes de Chocogrenouilles ; écœurée, elle décida d'aller prendre l'air mais ses emplettes virèrent au cauchemar : elle s'emporta contre cette sotte de couturière, refusa de débourser un sou pour cette horrible robe, cria au scandale, au plagiat, à l'escroquerie ...

Excédée, elle revint au manoir. Oui elle pouvait concourir pour la coupe du monde des 7 péchés capitaux. Et alors ?

Heureusement, elle avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin ...

Et elle se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le bureau de Lucius.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors ? Ça vous inspire quoi ?

Je l'adore cette petite Narcissa ; c'est le feu sous la glace ... Elle cache bien son jeu en tout cas !

Tout de suite le point de vue du Lucius ! Yeah !


	11. Il faut tourner sa langue sept fois

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K+ pour le petit côté grivois

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha et Zelda-sama !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Il faut tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler**

Quand elle s'était jetée sur lui, il avait failli protester.

Il était occupé là, son projet de loi n'allait pas se rédiger tout seul ; il fallait … Mmm … Qu'il accroisse son influence ; que, dans l'ombre, il manipule … Non ! Pas là ! Ça chatouille … Le ministère tout entier ; oui, il les ferait tous se mettre à genoux devant lui… Aaaah ! Oui …

Au fond, peu importait.

Grisé par les caresses de sa femme, Lucius décida de la fermer et d'y répondre, en commençant par tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche ...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hum. Désolée pour le côté grivois, c'est plus fort que moi, je n'imagine pas les Malfoy autrement ! J'espère que ça vous plaît quand même ... Ou que c'est justement pour ça que ça vous plaît, hé hé ...

Allez, encore merci et à bientôt !


	12. Le mensonge : le plus saint des devoirs

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Défi : Il y a des circonstances où le mensonge est le plus saint des devoirs ; Hermione

Pour Tigrou19 !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Zelda-sama, Doxy, Leilalys et Jits !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Il y a des circonstances où le mensonge est le plus saint des devoirs**

Le cœur battant toujours la chamade, elle passa une main fraiche sur ses joues en feu.

Par Merlin ! Quelle après-midi mouvementée ! songea-t-elle en regagnant la salle commune.

« Hey ! Hermione ! Où étais-tu ?

- Ça va ? Tu es toute rouge ?!

- Oui, oui. Je travaillais à la bibliothèque ! », mentit-elle avec aplomb, avant de s'enfuir.

Elle ne pouvait pas quand même pas avouer à Harry et Ron, que pendant que McCormac lui roulait une pelle, elle avait vu Ginny se faire joyeusement peloter par Dean entre les rayonnages. Si ? ...

Hum, non.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Je me suis bien amusée à faire mentir Hermione ... Surtout avec un mensonge qui pourrait ne pas en être un ! ... Pauvres Harry et Ron qui ne se doutent de rien !

Tout de suite, un autre défi !


	13. La raison du plus fort

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Défi : La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure ; Dudley

Pour Tohran !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Zelda-sama, Doxy, Leilalys et Jits !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure**

Dudley plissa ses petits yeux porcins en fixant son cousin d'un air mauvais.

Pfff ! Quelle plaie ! Il avait fallu amener Harry au zoo parce que cette vieille folle de Figg ne pouvait pas le garder ! Pile le jour de son anniversaire ! A lui ! Dudley Dursley !

Alors oui, il faisait la tête.

Mais il se rattrapa en lui faisant un croche-pied juste au moment où il allait monter les quelques marches qui menaient au vivarium. Patatra !

Ah ah ! Bien fait.

Et Dudley se dirigea fièrement d'un pas assuré vers les cages des serpents.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

C'est vrai, c'était facile de montrer Dudley sous son meilleur jour ... Mais j'ai fait en sorte que son crime ne reste pas tout à fait impuni ! Mouhaha ...

Hum. J'espère que ça vous plaît ! En tout cas, je me sens inspirée ; peut-être deux autres ce soir ! Et si vous avez des envies, n'hésitez surtout pas !


	14. Le chemin de l'enfer

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Zelda-sama, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits et une-timbrée-qui-s-assume !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Le chemin de l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions**

Dobby était perplexe.

Il s'était toujours considéré comme un excellent serviteur, digne de confiance, plein de bonne volonté et d'une dévotion sans borne.

Pourtant, en voyant les angles atrocement brisés du corps fracassé au bas des marches, il eut comme un doute soudain.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû vouloir absolument aider le grand Draco Malfoy en renouant ses lacets défaits.

Dobby hocha gravement la tête. Il s'était trompé et avait noué les deux pieds ensemble, certes. Mais il se punirait sévèrement. Après avoir nettoyé le sang et dissimulé le cadavre bien sûr.

Parce qu'il était un excellent serviteur, n'est-ce pas ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors, Dobby en tueur, ça vous inspire quoi ?

Je dois dire que c'est grâce au thème du Cluedo que j'ai eu cette idée, à force de faire de Dobby un tueur malgré lui ... C'est vrai qu'il les cumule ! Et qu'il est presque plus dangereux d'être son ami que son ennemi ; presque !

La suite de suite !


	15. Fais ce que tu dois, advienne que pourra

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Zelda-sama, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits et une-timbrée-qui-s-assume !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Fais ce que tu dois, advienne que pourra**

Il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Il avait tout tenté pour avertir ce jeune freluquet du danger qui le guettait. N'avait-il pas en effet jeté à plusieurs reprises un regard noir à cette vile créature, cet elfe rebelle, ce Dobby débile, qui asticotait sans cesse ses protégés ?

Protégés ... Le mot était ô combien exagéré. Il n'était qu'un spectre, le plus sinistre de tous certes, mais un spectre malgré tout. Pas une nourrice pour morveux prétentieux.

Et sans un regard pour le blondinet écrabouillé au pied de l'escalier, le Baron Sanglant disparut dans la froide grisaille des pierres.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On pourrait croire que le Baron Sanglant ait suffisamment eu les mains pleines de sang de son vivant pour ne pas continuer une fois mort ... Là, c'est pas un meurtre ; juste de la complicité ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux ?! ... En tout cas, son indifférence me fait bien marrer ; gniark gniark ...

Enfin, à bientôt. Sûrement demain d'ailleurs, vu comme je me sens inspirée en ce moment !

Bonne soirée !


	16. On ne fait que changer de folie

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Défi : D'âge en âge on ne fait que changer de folie ; Bellatrix Lestrange

Pour Jits !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Zelda-sama, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits et une-timbrée-qui-s-assume !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**D'âge en âge on ne fait que changer de folie**

Son père

_Je saurai me montrer digne du nom des Black, Père._

Sa sœur

_On restera toujours ensemble, n'est-ce pas Andy ?_

Sa meilleure amie

_C'est vrai Alice, tu veux devenir auror ?_

Sa sœur

_Andy, non, ne pars pas ! Que ferai-je sans toi ?_

Son mari

_Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ... _

Son maitre

_Je suis votre mon Seigneur, corps et âme._

Sa sœur

_Cissy ... Narcissa ... Ecoute-moi ..._

Son cousin

_Ton heure est venue, traître ! _

Sa nièce

_Avada Kedavra !_

Son maitre

_Pitié, mon Seigneur, pitié ..._

Et elle dans tout ça ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hum. Voilà. Bellatrix qui au fil des ans ne fait jamais que s'accrocher aux autres, jusqu'a ce que la mort les sépare ... La pauvre ! Comment est-ce que je peux la faire souffrir autant ?! (en même temps, J.K.Rowling a bien commencé le boulot ...)

Allez, deux autres pour vous remonter le moral ?


	17. Dans le besoin on reconnaît ses amis

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Zelda-sama, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits et une-timbrée-qui-s-assume !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**C'est dans le besoin qu'on reconnaît ses amis**

Marietta jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Il ne restait du malheureux épisode de l'an dernier que quelques cicatrices. Quelques cicatrices visibles. Mais au fond, c'étaient celles qui ne se voyaient pas qui la faisaient le plus souffrir.

Elle pensait avoir agi au mieux pourtant ; au moins sur le coup.

Maintenant, elle ne savait plus. Et de toute manière, peu importait.

Elle allait s'asseoir seule au bout de la table quand elle entendit son nom.

« Eh, Marietta ! Tu te joins à nous ? »

Elle sourit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En vérité, celui n'est pas beaucoup plus gai que le précédent ; désolée !

Marietta est un personnage trop souvent rejeté. Sans vouloir absolument la défendre, je voulais la montrer sous un meilleur jour. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	18. Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Zelda-sama, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits et une-timbrée-qui-s-assume !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée**

Elle avait laissé Marietta et les autres remonter dans la salle commune et déambulait désormais dans les couloirs déserts et froids. Seule. Sans but. Juste comme ça. Pour pouvoir entendre l'écho de ses pas entre les pierres grises et le souffle de ses soupirs dans l'air immobile.

Elle avait hâte que l'année se termine. Elle voulait quitter Poudlard et tous ces souvenirs liés ; tous ces souvenirs liés qui l'emprisonnaient dans le passé. Pour être libre à nouveau. Enfin.

Cho avait toujours préféré être mal accompagnée que seule. Elle l'admettait.

Mais elle sentait qu'il était temps pour elle de changer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cho ... Encore un personnage qui attise les passions !

Je ne la déteste pas particulièrement, au contraire. Mais bon, tout le monde sait que je préfère les méchants ! D'ailleurs, les deux drabbles suivants sont consacrés au couple Lestrange ! Hourra ! (pourquoi suis-je la seule à sautiller de joie ?!)


	19. Pas de génie sans un grain de folie

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Zelda-sama, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits, une-timbrée-qui-s-assume, Srithanio et Niyalune !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Il n'y a pas de génie sans un grain de folie**

Bellatrix sourit. Elle avait eu une idée de génie. Comme souvent.

Pourtant elle avait lu dans les yeux de son mari bien autre chose qu'une admiration sans borne, une sorte de doute, de peur, de tristesse même, qui l'avait vaguement troublée et fortement contrariée. Elle avait hoché la tête comme pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Rodolphus, elle le savait, l'aimait à la folie. Et réciproquement, non ?

Il la soutiendrait. Comme toujours.

Rassurée, elle sourit à nouveau.

Bientôt le Maître reviendrait et leur heure sonnerait.

Et d'un geste décidé elle fit voler en éclat la barrière du cottage des Londubat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors ? S'il-vous-plait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! (vu que je n'étais pas la seule à sautiller de joie ...)

J'aime tellement Bellatrix, que je serai prête à tout lui pardonner ... Et maintenant Rodolphus ! Youpi !


	20. La plus grande de nos folies

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Zelda-sama, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits, une-timbrée-qui-s-assume, Srithanio et Niyalune !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**L'espérance est la plus grande de nos folies**

Sourd aux clameurs agressives, aveugle aux visages haineux, Rodolphus se murait dans un silence protecteur.

Il ne se leurrait pas sur son avenir. Au mieux le baiser du détraqueur. Au pire, Azkaban à perpétuité. Ou l'inverse ... Peu importait. Seul comptait Bella.

Bella ... Il avait voulu la protéger ; la protéger du plus noir des dangers ; la protéger d'elle-même.

Il avait échoué. Mais il pouvait encore essayé ...

Oui, il comptait sur l'implacabilité des jurés pour porter seul l'horreur de ce crime, le poids de la sentence et le fardeau de la culpabilité. Seul. Pour la sauver elle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vos impressions ?

J'adore faire de Rodolphus un homme éperdument amoureux de sa femme et prêt à tout pour elle. Mais ça me fait un petit pincement au cœur à chaque fois ...

Plus que trois avant la fin ... Donc, si vous avez une ou plusieurs envies, c'est le moment !


	21. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Zelda-sama, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits, Srithanio, Niyalune, Artemis XIII et Layla !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants**

Elle s'agenouilla face à lui, le prit par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« On ne frappe pas les filles, Severus, même avec une rose.

- Je l'ai pas frappée avec une rose, je l'ai frappée avec mon balai. » fit le bambin avec le plus grand sérieux.

Elle dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais ne put retenir un sourire plein de doux reproches. Puis d'une voix plus grave:

« Même avec un balai, il ne faut pas frapper les filles.

- Pourquoi il le fait papa alors ? »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ce drabble est vraiment triste. D'ailleurs, je ne l'aime pas trop à cause de ça ; comment ai-je osé rendre mon petit Severus adoré malheureux ?! Argh ! Honte sur moi !

Enfin, tout de suite, un autre ! Sur Dumbledore !


	22. Il faut un commencement à tout

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Zelda-sama, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits, Srithanio, Niyalune, Artemis XIII et Layla !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Il faut un commencement à tout**

Beurk !

Il recracha immédiatement la dragée mais trop tard, le goût atroce du vomi titillait déjà ses papilles. Il en eut un haut le cœur.

Sous les rires de ces camarades de chambrée, il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche. Décidément, cette soirée de débauche sucrée ne lui réussissait pas. Goût de tripes, d'épinard et maintenant de vomi ! C'était décidé, il arrêtait les dragées surprises !

« Tiens, prends ça ! C'est un truc moldu, tu vas adorer ! »

Mi-figue mi-raisin, il attrapa une petite pastille jaune vif.

« Bonbon au citron. Vas-y, goûte !»

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tadam ! Le mystère de l'amour inconditionnel de Dumbledore pour les bonbons au citron enfin révélé !

Deux autres demain et ensuite, ce sera fini. A moins que vous ayez des envies !

Mais je continue avec un recueil entièrement consacré aux Sang-Pur, Black et Malfoy en tête : « Cent pour sang pur ». Si ça vous tente ...


	23. Qui dort dîne

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Zelda-sama, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits, Srithanio, Niyalune, Artemis XIII, Layla et Archea !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Qui dort dîne**

Le sac de courses se déchira, laissant échapper une pluie de produits bas de gamme Dans un tintement métallique, une conserve roula sur le linoleum pour finir sa course contre un carton encore fermé qui trainait au milieu du studio.

Percy se laissa glisser au sol.

Il était tard, il était fatigué et Penny était partie ...

Le mieux était encore d'aller se coucher. Histoire de limiter la casse.

Et comme il allait s'affaler sur son canapé-lit, il vit avec surprise Penny émerger des draps. « Te voilà enfin ! Tu viens ? J'ai gardé tout ça au chaud ...»

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ben oui, j'aime bien Percy ! Et Penny ! Ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux !

Allez, un autre !


	24. Rira bien qui rira le dernier

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Défi : rira bien qui rira le dernier ; les jumeaux Weasley

Pour Tigrou19 !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Zelda-sama, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits, Srithanio, Niyalune, Artemis XIII, Layla et Archea !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Rira bien qui rira le dernier**

Il ne savait plus très bien qui avait commencé et pourquoi. En revanche, il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière farce dont il avait fait les frais ; du comment : une gélule de Ratatinage malencontreusement glissée dans son bol de céréales ; et du qui : son frère himself, son double, son presque lui !

Et le reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, alors qu'il aspergeait copieusement la brosse à dent de son jumeau de potion Rirenfolie, lui lança un clin d'œil complice, auquel Fred répondit par un large sourire. Ou bien était-ce George ? …

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà !

J'avais commencé par les jumeaux Weasley, je devais finir par eux et boucler la boucle ... Mais, oh, surprise, j'ai plein d'autres demandes ! Une petite dizaine pour être exacte. Donc je continue ! Ça vous plaît au moins ? (vaguement inquiète)

En tout cas, qu'est-ce que j'ai appris comme proverbe ... Et je persiste ! Avec un recueil entier sur les Sang-Pur, Black et Malfoy en tête : « Cent pour sang pur ». A bon entendeur ...

A bientôt ! (vive les jours fériés !)


	25. L'amour rend aveugle

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Défi : l'amour rend aveugle ; Lily Evans

Pour Layla !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Zelda-sama, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits, Srithanio, Niyalune, Artemis XIII, Layla, Archea et Faustinette !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**L'amour rend aveugle**

Elle croyait sincèrement qu'elle n'avait pas changé.

Bien sûr qu'elle continuait à défendre Severus face aux mauvaises blagues de James ! Elle n'avait pas changé !

Et pourtant.

En fréquentant Potter, ce Potter qu'elle avait tant méprisé pendant six ans, qu'elle avait longtemps considéré avec un mépris infini et duquel pourtant elle avait fini par se rapprocher doucement, elle avait petit à petit non pas systématiquement fermé les yeux mais détourné le regard à l'occasion. Car, si Severus était son meilleur ami, James lui était en passe de devenir son petit ami.

Et c'est bien connu, l'amour rend aveugle. Hélas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors, que pensez-vous de Lily ? ... Pauvre Severus en tout cas !

Un second tout de suite.


	26. Une journée sans canular

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Défi : pour moi, une journée sans canular, c'est comme un gruyère sans trou ! ; Sirius

Pour Layla !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Zelda-sama, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits, Srithanio, Niyalune, Artemis XIII, Layla, Archea et Faustinette !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Pour moi, une journée sans canular, **

**c'est comme un gruyère sans trou !**

« De l'emmental.

- Pardon ?

- Du gruyère sans trou ça s'appelle de l'emmental espèce d'ignare ! »

Bien, Sirius en prenait note. Il s'en souviendrait. Tout comme ce terrible affront : comment deux de ses meilleurs amis osaient-ils le traiter d'ignare ?! Par Merlin, cet outrage ne resterait pas impuni.

Aussi glissa-t-il entre les pages de leur devoir de métamorphose quelques lamelles de fromage, peu importait son nom. Les souris qui infestaient Poudlard seraient ravies. Ses deux «amis» beaucoup moins. Quant au professeur McGo … Mouhaha !

Et lui ? Bah, il n'est qu'un ignare, non ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les Maraudeurs dans toute leur splendeur ...

Deux autres demain ! Une petite review en attendant ?


	27. Le sort fait les parents

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Défi : le sort fait les parents, le choix fait les amis ; Sirius

Pour Layla !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits, Srithanio, Niyalune, Artemis XIII, Layla, Archea, pomme-violette, Faustinette, Hermy et Soleil du Matin !

Un immense merci vraiment, parce que grâce à vous j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews et, wahou, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Le sort fait les parents, le choix fait les amis**

Atterré. C'était le mot.

Comment avait-il pu être envoyé à Gryffondor ? …

Quelle tragédie ! Ses parents allaient le tuer.

« Eh bien, tu en fais une tête ; qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- J'aurais dû aller à Serpentard. Je suis un Sang-Pur !

- Et alors ? Moi aussi je suis un Sang-Pur ... James Potter. Enchanté.

- Sirius Black.

- Ah, le fameux héritier ! Quel honneur ! Et vous, vous êtes quoi ?

- Euh, rien.

- Pareil. »

Sirius hésita un bref instant puis décida de serrer la main des deux autres garçons.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ah la la, la dure vie de l'héritier des Black ... C'est pas facile tous les jours !

Un autre tout de suite !


	28. Le contenu d'une cacahuète

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Défi : le contenu d'une cacahuète est suffisant pour que deux amis puissent le partager ; deux maraudeurs

Pour Layla !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits, Srithanio, Niyalune, Artemis XIII, Layla, Archea, pomme-violette, Faustinette, Hermy et Soleil du Matin !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Le contenu d'une cacahuète est suffisant **

**pour que deux amis puissent le partager**

Allongé sur son lit recouvert de «Martin Miggs », il avait grignoté un tas de cochonneries, Chocogrenouilles, chips, patacitrouilles et autres, et attaquait désormais les cacahuètes.

_Crunch._

La quiétude de la chambre fut soudain troublée par l'arrivée de Peter, les bras chargés de grimoires et de parchemins, qui s'assit sur son lit pour potasser ses cours.

_Crunch._

« T'en veux ? demanda-t-il, avant de constater soudain qu'il n'en restait qu'une.

- C'est pas grave. Je préfère les trucs au fromage.

- Non, attends, on partage. Tiens !

- Merci. »

Effectivement, il y en avait assez pour deux.

_Crunch, crunch._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

C'est pas mignon ça ? Sirius et Peter encore amis ? ... Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser ? Et à ce propos, revieweurs anonymes, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse, je réponds toujours !

Il reste encore quelques drabbles et, ok, je vais faire un effort pour poster plus souvent ; au tout au moins ce weekend. A bientôt donc !


	29. Les pommes de terre cuites

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Défi : les pommes de terre cuites sont tellement plus faciles à digérer que les pommes en terre cuite », citation d'Alphonse Allais (je sais, je devais limiter aux proverbes ; la prochaine fois, je vérifierai avant d'accepter n'importe quoi ! XD) ; Luna

Pour Layla !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits, Srithanio, Niyalune, Artemis XIII, Layla, Archea, pomme-violette, Faustinette, Hermy et Soleil du Matin !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Les pommes de terre cuites sont tellement plus faciles à digérer **

**que les pommes en terre cuite !**

En purée, à la vapeur ou frites ?

Luna ne savait pas trop à quelle sauce manger ses pommes de terre.

Hum ...

Elle avisa soudain au milieu des victuailles de belles pommes aux couleurs appétissantes. Elle en prit une qu'elle allait croquer à pleine dent quand elle sentit soudain, sous la couche de couleur chatoyante, la dureté un peu poudreuse de la terre cuite.

Surprise, elle leva la tête et avisa Malfoy qui, d'un œil torve, fixait Ginny assise à côté d'elle.

Hum ...

Elle capta son regard désappointé, esquissa un sourire rêveur et croqua joyeusement dans le fruit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

J'adooore Luna et son côté rêveur ! Désamorcer une farce débile de la sorte ... C'est trop fort ! Malfoy a dû en rester comme deux ronds de flan.

Allez, un autre ! Encore avec Luna !


	30. Tout coq qui chante le matin

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Défi : tout coq qui chante le matin a souvent le coup cassé le soir (une grande joie annonce souvent une grande peine) ; Luna

Pour Layla !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits, Srithanio, Niyalune, Artemis XIII, Layla, Archea, pomme-violette, Faustinette, Hermy et Soleil du Matin !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Tout coq qui chante le matin a souvent le cou cassé le soir**

Un cocorico sonore vint résonner jusqu'à ses oreilles endormies. Encore une belle journée en perspective !

Cependant, en prenant le petit-déjeuner avec une Ginny maussade, elle songea que ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde.

« Ce maudit coq m'a réveillée à l'aube ...»

Mais Luna n'écoutait déjà plus, toute à sa joie d'être avec son amie, dont l'humeur s'améliora grandement tout au long de la journée : au diner, Ginny souriait.

Luna ne comprendrait pourquoi que le lendemain, quand, à la place du coq, ce serait le hurlement strident de son réveil qui la tirerait du lit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tant qu'à faire, j'ai replacé le drabble dans le tome 2 ...

Allez, plus que 5 et c'est la fin. Vous allez survivre j'espère ? La suite demain.


	31. Fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Défi : il ne faut jamais dire « Fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau » ; Rodolphus Lestrange

Pour Artemis XIII !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits, Srithanio, Niyalune, Artemis XIII, Layla, Archea, pomme-violette, Faustinette, Hermy et Soleil du Matin !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Il ne faut jamais dire « Fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau »**

_Dis, Serpentard, c'est vraiment mieux ?_

Il ne comprenait pas. Du moins pas encore.

_Black ? Bellatrix-je-suis-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-Black ? _

Il ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Du moins pas au début.

_Si je veux vous rejoindre et défendre mon sang ?_

Il ne voulait pas. Du moins pas tout seul.

_Oui mon Seigneur, je m'occuperai de ce traitre. Et des siens._

Il ne pouvait pas. Du moins pas de son plein gré.

_Fais ce que tu veux, Bella, fais ce que le Maitre veut ... Tu en as tellement envie._

Il ne supportait pas cette situation. Du moins pas toujours.

Et pourtant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà un Rodolphus toujours autant déchiré. Vos impressions ?

Deux autres avec Luna pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère !


	32. Dresser un chat à rapporter un bâton

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Défi : on peut dresser un chat à rapporter un bâton, on peut aussi dresser le bâton à revenir seul, c'est plus simple ; Luna

Pour Layla !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits, Srithanio, Niyalune, Artemis XIII, Layla, Archea, pomme-violette, Faustinette, Hermy et Soleil du Matin !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**On peut dresser un chat à rapporter un bâton, **

**on peut aussi dresser le bâton à revenir seul, c'est plus simple.**

Revenant de la Forêt Interdite d'un pas sautillant, les Sombrals sont si drôles, elle avisa une touffe orangée massée non loin du Saule Cogneur.

« Pattenrond ! Viens là petit minou ! Viens jouer avec moi ... Allez, va chercher le bâton. Allez ! Et je te donne une Chocogrenouille ! »

Oups, pas de chance, le bâton alla heurter de plein fouet le Saule Cogneur, qui, outré, effectua une magnifique reprise en coup droit et le renvoya à pleine vitesse dans sa direction, et avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire « Ronflak Cornu » ...TCHONK !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Certains proverbes sont pour le moins déroutants ...


	33. Mangez un castor, sauvez un arbre

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Défi : mangez un castor, sauvez un arbre ; Luna

Pour Layla !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits, Srithanio, Niyalune, Artemis XIII, Layla, Archea, pomme-violette, Faustinette, Hermy et Soleil du Matin !

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Mangez un castor, sauvez un arbre**

Dans un élan de bonté, Luna avait pardonné au Saule Cogneur : ce brave arbre n'avait fait que se défendre !

Même constat pour Pattenrond : courir après des bouts de bois, non merci !

En revanche, il passait son temps tapi dans les herbes folles près du Saule. Et lorsqu'il lui apporta, triomphant, une petite chose moche et terne, qu'elle finit par identifier comme un rat, elle ne put qu'admirer ses incroyables tendances écologiques : préserver les arbres sans tuer les rongeurs, quel bel état d'esprit !

Le Saule restait sauf, quant au rat ... Ça se mange ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ouf, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à écrire un truc potable avec ce proverbe ! Je ne peux pas dire que le résultat soit extraordinaire, mais écrire sur Luna est très agréable : elle est si décalée !

Une petite review ?

Plus que deux et ce sera tout ; à mercredi !


	34. Pourquoi contredire une femme ?

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Défi : "Pourquoi contredire une femme ? Il est tellement plus simple d'attendre qu'elle change d'avis !" Jean Anouilh (encore une citation, je sais ...) ; Remus Lupin

Pour Layla !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits, Srithanio, Niyalune, Artemis XIII, Layla, Archea, pomme-violette, Faustinette, Hermy, Soleil du Matin et doxy !

Un immense merci du fond du cœur car j'ai reçu 150 reviews et wahou ! Encore mieux que « Le colonel Moutarde » ! Argh, c'est trop d'émotion, mon cœur va lâcher ! ... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que c'est une immense satisfaction de recevoir autant de compliments et d'encouragements. Merci.

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**"Pourquoi contredire une femme ?**

**Il est tellement plus simple d'attendre qu'elle change d'avis !"**

« Merci ! C'est gentil de m'aider. Tu es un vrai gentleman dis-moi. Oh la la, et en plus il rougit, c'est mignon comme tout ! Poli, serviable, discret ... Futur préfet et mari parfait en perspective ! Dommage, tu es trop jeune, sinon je dirais oui sans hésiter ! Pas toi ?»

Triturant ses manches, les yeux baissés devant cette septième année si belle avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux sombres assortis à son écusson, le petit Remus voulut protester, mais elle était déjà partie dans un éclat de rire parfumé.

Qu'importe, il ne pourrait oublier ses paroles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà. Je préfère taire mon indignation devant cette citation outrageusement misogyne (et pourtant je dois bien admettre qu'il y a comme un fond de vérité) pour me concentrer sur la rencontre de Remus Lupin et Andromeda Black (car, oui, c'est elle).

Au niveau des dates, c'est peut-être un peu juste, mais qu'importe ... Je trouvais intéressant de les faire se rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Surtout quand on sait comment réagira ensuite Andromeda face à son gendre ...


	35. Comment se débarasser d'une tentation

Résumé : les bons mots font les bons amis

Genre : jeux de mots en série, traits d'esprit à la pelle, bonne humeur garantie

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois d'avril : « Proverbes et dictons »

Défi : « Le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder.", Oscar Wilde ; Remus Lupin

Pour Layla !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, notamment Tohran, Zelda-sama, RobiinLalune, Tigrou19, Rosaleis, Eliane And Katusha, Doxy, Leilalys, Jits, Srithanio, Niyalune, Artemis XIII, Layla, Archea, pomme-violette, Faustinette, Hermy, Soleil du Matin et doxy !

Un immense merci du fond du cœur car j'ai reçu 150 reviews et wahou ! Encore mieux que « Le colonel Moutarde » ! Argh, c'est trop d'émotion, mon cœur va lâcher ! ... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que c'est une immense satisfaction de recevoir autant de compliments et d'encouragements. Merci.

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder.**

La pleine lune était passée depuis longtemps pourtant !

Les gargouillis impétueux de son estomac, cette féroce sensation de vide dans ses entrailles, cette salive moussant au coin de ses lèvres : autant de signes de sa nature bestiale qui, tapie dans l'ombre, bondissait tout croc dehors au moindre faux-pas ; cette nature bestiale qu'il ne pourrait plus contenir très longtemps ... Oh non !

« Monsieur Lupin ! Si je vous félicite pour votre travail de préfet, je ne peux cautionner votre rustrerie intempestive assortie d'une gourmandise inopportune ! ... La prochaine fois, demandez-le moi ce chocolat ! »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors ? Que vous inspire le pauvre Remus cédant à l'appel du chocolat dans le bureau de McGonagall ? Je voulais finir sur une note un peu plus légère, sur un Remus un peu plus fripon, que de coutume.

Ce recueil est clos désormais. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si vous aimez les proverbes, « Cent pour Sang Pur » continue.

A bientôt !


End file.
